Prom Night
by GoldenManekiNeko
Summary: Prom Night is on the way. Will Beavis and Butthead have to go alone? Daria/Beavis/Crystal and Cassandra/Butthead/Sapphire.
1. Chapter 1

Pitter-patter, pitter-patter...

The rain patted softly against the bright-green grass of the hilltop as two familiar dark-green boots slow danced with a pair of familiar black tennis shoes to the song Walkin' After Midnight by Patsy Cline. Beavis and Daria were getting soaked as they slow danced out in the pouring rain, their music playing at full blast from the radio of Daria's Father's car.

The brunette's glasses were fogging up but she didn't let that stop her from gazing into her secret lover's baby-blue eyes. He had an innocent, child-like shine to them as he lovingly stared back into her green eyes. Strands of his wet, curly, blonde hair draped over his forehead as he smiled at her with genuine love and happiness.

They were dancing at the top of a tall hill in the pouring rain because Daria didn't want to be seen in public with the dumb blonde. Sure she loved him but she had a reputation to keep and she was embarrassed to be seen with the boy. Beavis on the other hand, Knew Butthead wouldn't let him live it down if he found out his best friend was dating 'Diarrhea' of all people but he didn't care; he wanted people to know he had found love, he wanted to show her off to everyone so he had to pop the question.

"Dia-er...I mean Daria?" The blonde's scratchy voice spoke up, earning the brunette's attention.

"Yes beavis?" Her semi-emotionless tone responded. Beavis bit his bottom lip which he seemed to do when he was in deep concentration as he thought carefully about what he wanted to say.

"Will you like um...go to the dance with me?" He asked shyly as he blushed and began to sweat. The brunette's eyes widened behind her large, circular glasses at the question. She had forgotten about the upcoming Prom completely.

"But...People will see us..." She pointed out, a blush creeping across her own face. She had never really been to Prom with a boy before and she secretly thought Beavis would be a good first but then she remembered the reasons why she had kept her dates with the blonde private; he was immature, disgusting at times and not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. She was nerdy and his complete opposite but they were both social outcasts so they really had nothing to lose.

"I-I know but I like...want people to see us together for once...Mm-heh-heh..." Beavis replied with a flat snicker to follow. His laughter always seemed to match the mood he was in.

"Okay fine..." Daria sighed as she stared into his pleading eyes. She never could resist that innocent, begging look he gave her when he really wanted something important from her. He smiled at her answer as he laughed excitedly before the two shared a gentle kiss on the lips.

"DARIA!" Beavis shouted as he ran after the red Station Wagon in the pouring rain. It had been a month since Daria had promised to go to Prom with him and she didn't have the heart to tell Beavis she would be moving to Lawndale before then. She looked out the back window at him longingly as she watched him barrel down the wet roads as fast as his legs could carry him. She began to regret not telling him now.

"Daria?! Wait! We were suppose to go to Prom together! DARIA!" Beavis called out to her, pain visible in his voice as his legs began to grow tired and the cold wind and rain began nipping at his exposed skin like cold razorblades but he wouldn't let that stop him. He never understood why love made people do crazy things until he had experienced it himself.

Daria rolled down her window and stuck her head out, her brown hair blowing in the wind and rain as she looked at her former boyfriend sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Beavis but I have to go..." She sighed as Beavis finally worked up enough speed to catch up to her window.

"But...we were finally gonna tell everyone we were together...Mm-heh-heh..." He reminded her as tears began to form at the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Beavis...I really am but it's over...I love you..." She sighed. A tear rolled down her cheek as her Father's Station Wagon drove out of sight.

The blonde dropped to his knees, unable to run any further as the cold water from the puddles beneath him splashed on his exposed legs, causing him to shudder. He trembled with a swarm of emotions he didn't understand, his eyes widening and his pupils shaking as he let it sink in that his first and only love was gone forever. Now he would have to go to Prom by himself.

"DARIA!" He cried out into the dark-grey storm clouds as the lightning flashed, tears finally streamed his cheeks. His chest felt as if it had just been impaled by a sword and all he felt was pain...heartbreak...He finally broke down crying out of pure agony as the cold, unforgiving rain poured down on him heavily. His sobs didn't sound much different from his usual, "Heh-heh-heh..." Just a little more strained sounding along with a few gasps, whimpers and sniffles as he cried softly into his cupped hands. He didn't care if anyone saw him, he didn't even care if Butthead saw him; he was into much pain to care about his reputation or looking tough. All he felt was pain...

The lightning struck the tree in the front yard with a loud crack, startling Beavis out of his deep slumber. He took in his surroundings, realizing that he had passed out on Butthead's couch once again. The brunette snored softly as he slumped in an uncomfortable position on the opposite side of the couch from his blonde friend. Their old T.V flashed pale colors and lights as a new music video played on M.T.V.

Beavis sighed sadly upon realizing that he was dreaming; the same painful memories of his last date with Daria and the fateful he had lost her had been haunting his dreams since the day she had moved. Prom would be coming up soon and he still didn't have a date; every girl in his school rejected him without even giving him a chance as always. They were all such stuck-up, female-chauvanist, pigs which in all honesty Beavis really didn't want to be dating anyway. Now that he had experienced true love, losing his virginity no longer seemed as important.

"Why...?" He sighed as tears once again began to form in his eyes.

"Huh? Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead asked as he began to stir awake. Beavis quickly wiped his eyes and forced the same smile he had been forcing for weeks before greeting Butthead with his usual, "Heh-heh! Mornin'...Hm-hm-heh!"

"Mornin'..." Butthead yawned before stretching until his back gave off a loud, painful-sounding crack.

"So I was thinkin' like...Maybe we should skip school again. Mm-heh-heh!" Beavis suggested with false happiness. He had been in too much emotional pain to try and force himself through another day of school; he just wanted to stay home and drown his sorrows in soda and nachos while watching reruns of Ridiculousness and Jersey Shore.

"No way buttmunch! Today I'm like...finally gonna ask Cassandra to Prom...Uh-huh-huh..."Butthead refused before picking himself up from the old, worn-out couch.

"Oh right...Mm-heh-heh..." Beavis sighed before standing up as well. He had forgotten that his best friend had been planning to ask the hippy girl out for months now. She seemed like a nice girl but she only thought of Butthead as a friend plus it was pretty obvious that she was into Dean.

"What's with you anyway? ever since Diarrhea moved you've been acting like...weird and stuff...Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead asked as he and Beavis exited their house and began trudging down the sidewalk.

"Whata ya mean Butthead? Mm-heh-heh!" Beavis asked. Butthead still had no idea he was dating Daria at the time and he wasn't about to let him know now.

"You've like...been sleeping a lot and you've been sighing and stuff...Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead pointed out.

"I'm just tired of not bein' able to get any chicks for the Prom...Mm-heh-heh..." Beavis lied to hide his true heartbreak from his friend. Butthead sighed; normally he would tease Beavis and tell him he was never going to 'score' but this time he could tell that his best friend was really upset about it and decided to give him some words of encouragement.

"Don't worry dude; you just need to find a girl that's like...you know? Not a total bitch..." Butthead explained before glancing over at his friend, who was following close behind him at a slower pace.

"Thanks dude...Mm-heh-heh...Good luck with Cassandra today...Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis smiled a bit forlornly as his brunette friend gave a small smile back.

When the two boys reached their school they made their way to Mr. Vantreeson's class and took their usual seats at the back.

"Hey baby...Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead glanced over at Cassandra with a flirtatious smirk as she smiled back.

"Hello Butthead." She greeted sweetly before turning her attention to Vantreeson who had made his way to the front-center of the class.

"Attention class; today we will be having two new students. Say hello to Crystal and Sapphire." Vantreeson announced as two familiar looking girls entered the classroom.

"Beavis?!" The raven-haired girl, known as Crystal gasped at the sight of the curly-haired blonde that she had once mistaken for a drug dealer.

"Butthead?!" Her brunette friend, known as Sapphire gasped in an equal amount of shock at the sight of the other brunette across from her.

"Crystal?!" Beavis gasped at the sighed of the girl he had once gotten arrested by accident.

"Sapphire?!" Butthead gasped as his squinty eyes widened at the sight of the girl he had almost done a porno with.

No doubt today would be an awkward day of school for the four teens.

To be continued...Chapter: 1/4


	2. Chapter 2: Why Should I Care? I Give Up

Crystal and Sapphire remained awkwardly quiet throughout the whole school day as they just glared at Beavis and Butthead with pure hatred but neither of the two boys gave them so much as a passing glance; Butthead was too busy making failed passes at Cassandra as she giggled, taking them as jokes while Beavis sadly scribbled down letters and sentences on a piece of paper. Crystal couldn't help but wonder why the blonde wasn't hitting on her at the moment and she wondered why he looked so sad...broken almost...Why does she even care? He got her arrested; she shouldn't care about his well being at all. He was probably sad about something stupid anyway; maybe his T.V was broken or he ran out of nachos. She snickered to herself at these thoughts but then returned her attention to the blonde upon seeing something drip onto the paper he was scribbling on vicariously. Was that a tear?

Beavis sniffled and quickly wiped his eyes before folding up the note and stuffing it into his pants-pocket. He sighed sadly before resting his arms on the desk and burying his face into them. Crystal raised an eyebrow before shrugging and returning her attention back to the school lesson. Why should she care?

"Hey baby...Uh-huh-huh...Would you like to...you know? Hangout with me? Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead asked Cassandra before wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously. Sapphire gritted her teeth a bit; seeing Butthead suddenly ignore her to flirt with some hippie-girl angered her beyond belief but why should she care? He got her arrested after all; it's not like she actually liked him. Maybe it was just insulting that she lost an idiot like him to a filthy-haired dork like Cassandra. Yeah that was it; what did that hippie have that she didn't? Was she smarter than her? Was she prettier than her? Sapphire decided to try and steal Butthead back; not because she liked him or anything but just to prove that she could, to prove she was capable of it.

"Sure thing Butthead; I would love to." Cassandra responded gently with a sweet smile as Butthead now appeared lovestruck.

The bell rang, signaling that school had come to an end for today as the other students got up to leave the classroom. Butthead placed his arm around Cassandra as he followed her toward the door, unaware that Dean was starting to close in on them with a look of disapproval. Before Dean could reach them however, Beavis cut in front of him, tapping his best friend on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Um...Butthead? Mm-heh-heh...There's somethin' I wanna like...talk to ya about...Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis spoke up in a defeated, almost shy tone, no longer trying to hide his sad emotions from his best friend. Butthead however, seemed oblivious to this as he used his free hand to shove Beavis to the ground.

"Go away buttmunch! Can't you see I'm like...trying to score here?" He growled through gritted teeth. 'Typical Butthead' Beavis thought to himself as he forced another forlorn smile.

"Oh yeah...Heh-heh...Sorry about that...Hm-hm-heh..." He apologized with a nervous chuckle as he fought back tears. It was probably for the best Butthead didn't know. It's not like he would care anyway. Why should he care? He never cared about him before and Beavis didn't think he would care now. He would just stuff the note in his locker where he knew he would find it and be done with it. Butthead left with Cassandra, Dean following close behind as Beavis sadly picked himself up from the cold, hard, tile floor and dusted himself off only to be knocked back down by Sapphire, who came barreling after Butthead and the group of hippies he had just left with.

Crystal watched as the blonde once again stood back up, whimpering slightly as he tried once again to fight back his tears. 'She didn't care' she kept telling herself as she watched the blonde regain his composure before slowly sulking off down the hallway, his head hung in same and defeat. Crystal couldn't help but feel curious as she got up to follow him, not because she cared or anything but simply because she was curious to find out what had been plaguing the blonde with sadness.

Beavis slowly and shamefully walked down the hallway for what felt like forever to him but was really only about five minutes. He never took notice to the raven-haired girl following and watching him nor did he take notice to a few students in the hallway staring at him in both shock and concerned. They had never once seen him sad before and it was a rare sight to see from someone who was usually happy as they watched the boy sulk with amazement. A few students, mainly just Stewart watched him with concern and wondered if he was okay but decided not to get involved. Assuming that since Butthead wasn't with him the blonde must have wanted to be alone but he didn't want to be alone he wanted comfort, he wanted...her...and he had nobody to turn to now. His girlfriend had left him, his Father was never around, his Mother was never sober and now his one and only friend had ditched him for a girl. Come to think of it; he did want to be alone, he wanted to isolate himself from everyone else, to leave them behind. He wanted to give up.

Crystal stopped and hid beside the row of lockers she saw Beavis stop in front of. He stared up at the locker that he knew belonged to Butthead before stuffing the crinkled-up note he had been working on all day into one of the slots on the door. Another tear fell but he quickly wiped it away before sadly sulking off back down the hallway. He would have to hurry before he was caught by Buzzcut or Mcvicker and forcefully thrown out.

Crystal once again raised another eyebrow as she cautiously approached Butthead's locker, looking around to make sure no one saw her. She quickly snatched the note out of the locker's ventilation system before opening it and quickly reading it. The handwriting was sloppy but still readable as Beavis had known how to read and write unlike Butthead, who could barely make out the word 'opening' on a newspaper article.

The Note Read: Dear Butthead: Where do I begin? I just hope I don't start crying my face off again like I've been doing for the past month...Yes, you win; I finally admit that I was crying...I didn't want to because I wanted to be tough I didn't want you or anyone else to think I was a wussy but the truth is I am...

You see Butthead? I didn't wanna tell you at first 'cause I knew you'd make fun of me but I've been dating Daria behind your back for quite some time now and I'm not ashamed to say that I've fallen in love with her...That's why I haven't been calling her 'Diarrhea' lately...When she moved to Lawndale, she took a huge piece of me with her and I just haven't felt like myself since then...I'm a ghost of the boy I use to be and soon I really will be a ghost because I'm ending it all today...I'm gonna jump from the school roof...I was scared to tell you this to your face because I was afraid of crying like a wuss again...

See you on the other side dude...Your best friend...Beavis...

The note ended there with a tear stain that coincidentally splattered on the paper in the shape of a broken heart. Maturity that neither boy had ever shown before radiated from that note as Crystal felt her own heart break at the sadness behind the words. Beavis was not the same boy he was when she had mistaken him for a drug dealer; he had been matured by true love and emotionally scarred by pain and heartbreak. She quickly ran for the front doors of the school. She couldn't let Beavis kill himself, she couldn't let Butthead lose his friend but why did she even care?

Beavis neared the edge of the school roof, the wind whipped through his blonde curls as he looked down at the hard sidewalk he would soon be painting with his own blood. He took a deep breath, trying to ignore any fear or second thoughts he was having. He remembered the last time he was up here; he and Butthead were spitting loogies on the unsuspecting students and teachers below. Butthead...The blonde's mind then trailed to how his best friend would take the news of his death. He would probably just laugh at his demise.

Beavis glared to himself as hot tears once again streamed down his cheeks. He wanted to give up on life, he was going through with it after all but he didn't want to look, he didn't want to spend his final moments in terror. He turned his back toward the edge as he closed his eyes, slowly leaning back and allowing himself to fall from the roof. Time seemed to slow down as he fell through the cold air, nothing but the sound of the wind passing by and his own heart thumping filling his ears as he anticipated the painful impact with the concrete beneath him but he didn't hit the ground as expected. He kept his eyes closed as he felt himself land into someone else's arms. Somebody had caught him but who? He opened his eyes to see Crystal staring back down at him, her dark-blue eyes locking with his baby-blue eyes as they both stared at each other intently.

Beavis no longer had that childlike gleam to his eyes that he had once had; they now held a matured, grownup look as the obnoxious part of him had now died. He still wasn't very smart despite this. Crystal stared down at the handsome, blonde boy she held in her arms, mesmerized by the beauty of his blue eyes as she watched the wind blow his blonde curls gently. She was forced to drop him however when Beavis' fist soon collided into her nose roughly, causing her to fall to the ground upon impact.

"What'd ya do that for buttwipe?! I was trying to die!" He shouted before pulling a clump of grass and dirt out of the ground and throwing it at her. Anger was expected after stopping a suicide attempt but she had to save him. She couldn't let him go through with it.

"Ow! Hey! I had to! I couldn't just let you end your life; jail or no jail..." Crystal explained, wiping the blood from her nose.

"Why did you jump from the roof of the school anyway?" She asked, keeping her distance out of fear of being struck again. The blonde sighed as he sat up, pulling his knees close to his chest before answering the raven-haired girl.

"My life sucks, my friend sucks, my parents suck...The only good thing I had left in my life was my girlfriend and she left and now I'm gonna have to go to the dance alone because all the GIRLS HERE ARE BUTTWIPES THAT WON'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE!" He yelled, quivering with rage as tears began to trickle from his eyes once again. Crystal sighed; she had to do something to make him feel better even after what he did to her.

"I tell you what; how about I buy you some nachos?" She offered with a small smile.

"I would like that...Mm-heh-heh..." Beavis smiled back as he stood up and helped her out of the grass.

Chapter: 2/4


	3. Chapter 3: Moving On

Crystal watched as the blonde boy accompanying her hungrily devoured the nachos she had bought for him. She couldn't believe that she was even being nice to the boy who had not only gotten her arrested but had also forced into Rehab. She couldn't help but smile however as she watched him get cheese all over his face in the process of happily crunching on his nachos until his tray was completely empty.

"So, tell me more about this girlfriend of yours..." Crystal began in an attempt to start conversation. She instantly regretted this once she saw Beavis' face fall.

"It's okay if you don't feel like talking about it; we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..." She reassured him. A trick she had picked up from her Rehab councilors was not to pry, especially if the patient was suicidal. The best thing to do was to let them talk about it when they were ready and only when THEY were ready.

"No, it's okay...Mm-heh-heh..." Beavis gave in with a sigh, deciding to open up to the raven-haired girl that had just saved his life. He must have been worth something to her if she had gone out of her way to make sure he was spared from the cold hands of death, she must have cared about him to some extent, she must have been somewhat trustworthy.

"Her name...was Daria...Mm-heh-heh...Me and Butthead use to tease her and call her 'Diarrhea'...Hm-hm-heh! She didn't like us much either...She'd always use me and Butthead for research for her school reports 'cause she thought we were freaks but I knew she wanted me the day she took a picture of me in that jockstrap that was way too small and I wanted her too...So I made my move when no one was around to judge us or make fun of us...After a moment or two of epic flirting fails, she kissed me...It was the first time I'd ever been kissed by a girl..." Beavis smiled as he reminisced about the past, a soft, pink blush creeping across his face at the loving daydreams. Crystal couldn't help but smile as well; he seemed so happy but then she frowned with a look of sympathy as she remembered that the boy's happiness had long since faded into the cold darkness of the past. Beavis frowned as he realized this as well before continuing his story.

"But then she moved to Lawndale and I never saw her again...She didn't even bother to write or call...We were suppose to go to Prom tomorrow but she left me and never came back..." Beavis explained with a sad sigh as his eyes began to tear up again. Crystal felt so bad for him. She just had to lift his spirits in any way she could.

"I tell you what; why don't we hangout today, just you and me. We can do whatever you wanna do. Will that make you feel better?" She asked with a smile, nervousness seeping through her veins as she saw the blonde smile back at her. Today was going to be a long, painful day.

That day: Beavis and Crystal spent the day chasing and squashing bugs with large sticks, blowing things up with fire crackers and spitting loogies on unsuspecting people from high-up distances. Beavis even taught Crystal how to play Frog Baseball, one of his favorite games to play with Butthead and Crystal had to admit, she was having fun until Beavis had decided whack her in the back of the head with the baseball bat because he thought it would be funny. She remained unconscious for some time but when she had woken up, she was still laying on the beach's cool sand. The back of her head throbbed as she struggled to fully regain her consciousness but when she did, she noticed the sun was setting. She had been unconscious all day.

"Damn it Beavis..." She muttered as she sat up slightly, rubbing the back of her sore, bruised head. She hated to waste full, whole days unconscious but her aggravation soon subsided when noticed the blonde was cuddled up, asleep in her arms. He snored softly as a small, peaceful smile was visible on his lips. She smiled back down at the blonde before standing up and carrying him to her home bridal style. He just looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She thought to herself, she just had to help him now; he might not have deserved her help but she would do anything to see him happy again at this point. She would be willing to let go of her past grudges toward him just so they could become friends and maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that he got her arrested. He did help her get her life back in order in a way.

~Meanwhile...~

While Beavis and Crystal had spent the whole day hanging out together, Butthead had spent his day with: Dean, Stewart, his crush, Cassandra and his teacher, Mr. Vantreeson protesting a nearby gas company for polluting The Earth which in all honesty, Butthead didn't care about at all. He just wanted to be closer to Cassandra and if that meant making a fool of himself then he would do it.

"Kids united! We'll never be divided!" They chanted as Butthead did his best to follow along. His chanting wasn't very productive since he naturally wasn't a loud-voiced person. His feeble chanting earned him a few dirty looks from Dean but the group continued chanting nonetheless, unaware that they were being watched and stalked by Sapphire.

"Time to rain on their Parade..." She snickered before sneaking into a nearby pay phone and dialing the police.

Beavis awoke the next day in a soft, warm bed. Almost too soft for him to want to get out of it but then he remembered how strange of a place it was to wake up, considering how he would usually always fall asleep and wake up on his best friend's couch. He quickly sat up with wide eyes before looking around the room and taking in his surroundings. It didn't take long for him to realize that he was in what appeared to be a girl's bedroom.

"Did I score last night? Mm-heh-heh!" He asked himself in confusion. His memory was restored once Crystal had entered the room in a blue, furry bathrobe and blue, fuzzy slippers.

"Good morning sleepy-head! You fell asleep yesterday so I took you to my place. Don't worry; nothing happened." She explained cheerfully with a wink as Beavis pouted to himself. It was probably for the best though; he wanted to remember his first time anyway.

"Come with me; I have a surprise for you!" Crystal exclaimed before excitedly re-exiting her bedroom. The blonde smiled before kicking his legs out from under the covers and swinging them over the side of the bed. The day he had spent with Crystal was the most fun he had, had in a while. He couldn't remember when he had, had that much fun since Daria was with him. He frowned once he remembered her as he grabbed his black tennis shoes from the floor, slipping them on and lacing them up. When he was with the raven-haired girl, he hadn't thought about his ex girlfriend nearly as much. Maybe Crystal was the girl to make him forget about his ex, maybe she was the girl to help him move on, maybe she could become his new girlfriend and take Daria's place at The Prom.

He got up from her soft, warm bed and made his way into her living room, eager to see what sort of surprise she had gotten for him. Maybe it was more nachos.

"Alright, come on in!" Crystal called out the front door as a female figure, covered in wrapping paper slowly made her way into the house, careful not to trip over or bump into anything.

"Surprise!" The female cheered as she tore through the wrapping paper, revealing to be none-other than Daria. Bevais gasped. He was indeed surprised.

"Surprise! I made a few phone calls and was able to get your old girlfriend to come back just in time for the dance." Crystal exclaimed with a smile as Beavis stood dumfounded.

To Be Continued...Chapter: 3/4


	4. Chapter 4: You and Your Hand: Final

"NOOOOO! Get 'er out!" Beavis shouted before grabbing the nearest coffee mug and hurling it at Daria's head.

"Who! Beavis; calm down!" Daria cried as she ducked, just narrowly dodging the coffee mug, that shattered on the wall behind her.

"NO! YOU RUINED MY LIIIIIIFE!" Beavis cried, shaking his head at an inhuman speed, which he tended to do when he was really upset about something.

"Calm down; I thought you would be happy..." Crystal defended. It's true; she did think reuniting the blonde with his old girlfriend would once again lift his spirits but it didn't. Beavis on the other hand, was very upset to see Daria again as both the good and bad memories began racing through his mind, along with old and new emotions of which none were pleasant.

"She left! You left for three, STINKIN' MONTHS! And now you just expect me to go to Prom with you like everything's fine?!" He yelled at Daria brokenly.

"I..." Daria began but she was cut off when Beavis pointed to Crystal and yelled, "AND YOU...! I thought we had something! I thought you actually cared!" He seethed as hot tears began to stream down his cheeks once again. He basically took Crystal's attempt to make him happy as a form of rejection. Daria glared at the raven-haired girl out of jealousy, who now appeared to be both guilty and confused.

"I-I thought you...Me...?! We...?" Crystal stuttered, at a loss for the right words as Beavis slowly approached her with a look of betrayal and heartbreak. He then suddenly delivered a hard slap across her face, something he had seen female characters on T.V do when a male character had broken their hearts, he thought it seemed appropriate for the moment and he sure thought Crystal deserved it.

"Am I just here for your entertainment?! Am I an object to you two?! Well you can both just forget goin' to the prom with me at all! Mm-heh-heh! It's just you and your hands tonight!" He snapped before storming out of Crystal's home.

"Beavis; wait!" Crystal called after him.

"Just let him go; he was crazy anyway..." Daria muttered as she placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

~Meanwhile...~

"Kids united! We'll never be divided!" Cassandra, Dean and Vantreeson continued to chant. Butthead however, had given up on this chanting that he had found to be pointless and had decided to make an attempt at asking Cassandra out to The Prom.

"Uh...Hey baby...Uh-huh-huh..." He spoke up, earning the brunette's attention. Her demeanor however, had changed from sweet and gentile to stern and annoyed as she was passionate about the environment.

"Not now Butthead; can't you see we have protesting to do?" She reminded him.

"Uh...nobody cares about that crap...Uh-huh-huh..." He admitted, much to Cassandra's annoyance.

"What?! How can you say that about our environment?!" She snapped angrily, earning Dean's attention.

"Can we like...go to Prom now? Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead asked, ignoring her question completely. He seemed oblivious to her anger as well as Dean lifting his own sign, preparing to strike him with it.

"Prom?! I would never go to Prom with a male, chauvinist, pig like you!" Cassandra growled. Her words cut the poor brunette's heart like a knife.

"Uh...P-Pig?!" He gasped as his squinty eyes widened slightly. He appeared shocked at first but then he appeared quite offended as he snapped his own protesting sign in half over his knee. He was infuriated now; he and Beavis had encountered misandries a long time ago and neither of the boys were too keen on them whether they wanted to 'score' or not. They would rather use their own hand than lose their virginity to a women who hated their gender.

"Now listen here you sexist! I..." Butthead began when he was suddenly cut off by a powerful torrent of water blasting all four of them down the street. It was none other than the police and their high-powered, firehoses. Sapphire had called them, reporting a hippie protest and we all know what police do to hippies. Beavis just-so happened to be walking down the street, toward his school when a soggy, washed up Butthead flopped down on the ground in front of him.

"Huh?! Butthead? Heh-heh! What are you doing here? Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis gasped as he sniffled and quickly began trying to wipe his face clean of any tears.

"Cassandra's a buttwhipe!" Butthead choked out between coughs, blaming the hippie-girl for his dilemma as he struggled to cough up the rest of the water out of his lungs.

"Your date screwed you over too huh? Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis sniffled.

"Whoa! You had a date?! Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead asked, appearing quite impressed by his best friend's accomplishment as he himself could not even get Cassandra to go to Prom with him, let alone date him. Beavis nodded sadly before pulling the crumpled-up, suicide note, which he had stolen back from Crystal from his pocket and handing it to Butthead. His best friend read over the note with minor difficulty but he was able to put two and two together before he looked up at his blonde friend in both shock and absolute horror.

"I-I'm sorry if this makes me a wuss..." Beavis apologized before finally allowing Butthead to see him cry. He was just waiting for Butthead to tease him and make fun of him; Butthead was waiting for the same thing but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had just experienced the bitter harshness of heartbreak himself and he was for once in his life able to feel sympathy for his best friend. Butthead picked himself up from the ground and did the unthinkable; he pulled Beavis into a tight, comforting hug, silencing his soft, scratchy sobbing. Normally Beavis would have pushed Butthead away and yelled at him not to touch him but he was in too much shock to do so plus the hug felt kind of nice at the moment.

"We don't like...need chicks to be happy...Uh-huh-huh...We can like...go to The Prom with each other...Uh-huh-huh...Don't kill yourself over those sluts...Uh-huh-huh" Butthead suggested as he pulled away from the comforting hug. Going to Prom with friends instead of a date was yet another thing the two had seen girls on T.V do and Butthead would rather be with his best friend at the moment anyway, especially since he was secretly concerned that his friend would commit suicide.

"Um...okay! Mm-heh-heh! I would like that..." The blonde agreed with a small smile as his best friend smiled back at him in return. The two then began to head toward Prom.

"Butthead?! Wait! That's not what you were suppose to do!" Sapphire screamed at him in defeat but the two just ignored her and had a fun night at Prom together as best friends.

THE END...Chapter: 4/4


End file.
